


Speak your mind, but ride a fast horse

by Ziane



Series: McGenji AU Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Language, Fluff, Jesse is a big mouth, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Jesse McCree has such a big mouth, everyone knows, but he's been keeping a secret from everyone else including his best friend Genji Shimada, but that is about to change...





	Speak your mind, but ride a fast horse

**Author's Note:**

> July 13th: No other solution AU/trope
> 
> There is no smut here but there is Explicit Sexual Language so beware! <3
> 
> English is not my mother tongue + I have no beta = there will be mistakes (๑ ˊ͈ ᐞ ˋ͈ )ƅ̋  
> I apologize in advance.

The dark hall smells like gunpowder and fresh blood, the emergency lights are flashing but the annoying alarm doesn’t pierce his eardrums anymore, which suggest the ninja has done his job. This is a clear example of how a mission can go FUBAR in less than five minutes, albeit the strike commander would say it was doomed from the beginning, but Gabriel Reyes isn’t going to leave Jesse McCree behind. He owes him that much.

The ninja creeps his way behind him and he curses how stealthily he approaches him, noticing merely milliseconds before he acknowledges his presence, and the worst part is that Gabriel is sure Genji Shimada allows him to notice him, probably to not get his ass kicked catching him by surprise.

There are no more noises than the ones they make trudging through the debris of the explosion that allowed the small team to sneak in the place using the chaos as a diversion.

“Go flank the other way,” Gabriel whispers and signals with his arm but Genji stops at a halt, staring at him with those red, unsettling eyes. _What is wrong with him?_ Gabriel wonders, he never hesitates, he obeys without questioning and he is there staring at him instead, as though he is waiting for an explanation along with his orders.

“But Jesse,” Genji mutters.

Gabriel frowns and that’s enough for Genji to dash into the corridor at their left, disappearing through the fork while the darkness envelopes him. He huffs and keeps walking briskly, but when he realizes the number of cells and interrogation rooms he has to check his patience goes to hell and he kicks and shoulders his way in door after door finding nothing but emptiness and no trace of Jesse.

_Come on, kid, where are you?_

A noise of metal clashing startles him and Gabriel reloads his shotguns, lured by the only sign that suggests someone is still there; and with the Talon operatives running away, it has to be him, has to be McCree. He sees nothing through the small glass window and the doorknob doesn’t turn, so he takes a step back and kicks the door, slamming it open.

Gabriel smirks when he spots McCree, the poor thing beaten up with a bleeding nose and a split lip, hunching awkwardly with a metal chair secured at his back by the ropes on his chest. The cowboy is a fighter, he has to give him that. When he got snatched by Talon a day ago to ensure the mission, the commander knew he had to get him back and soon, or he’d be dead meat.

“Gabe!” McCree shouts with a funny tone of voice. “You look like shit.”

He walks toward him, holstering his weapons and taking out a pocket knife to release him, cutting through the ropes skillfully. The chair drops unceremoniously on the floor with a big thump. “Well, I could say the same about you.” Gabriel hasn’t slept in two days, dark circles and weariness are visible all over his face because he has done everything in his hand to get him out of there, and the little shit has the nerve to point it out.

“Oh Jesus! I don’t have to hold my tongue any longer,” McCree says and chuckles, rolling his shoulders to get the blood flowing, getting rid of the numbness on his arms.

“Have you ever done that before, Jesse?” Gabriel says and snorts.

“I said nothing, Gabe,” McCree says with an intent frown between his eyebrows. “They put that thing on me and I bit my tongue and sang a thousand country songs but I said nothing useful to them. I swear.”

“Slow down,” Gabriel says and blinks, noticing McCree’s blown wide pupils, sweaty face and ragged breath. He presses two fingers on the pulse point on his neck to feel his racing heart and then it hits him. They have drugged Jesse with something and it’s peaking. “How do you feel?”

“I’m good, damn, beaten up and shit. I need a smoke, do you have a smoke? I’m a bit hungry too, those bastards gave me nothing to eat, only water to keep me going, ya’ know? My head hurts too, and I could use a massage. I’m so sore,” McCree rambles.

Gabriel rummages around the room trying to find what has McCree high and in the farthest corner of the cell there’s a table with syringes and a box of blue vials. He approaches and weights two in his hand, inspecting them and reading SK901 printed on them. His eyes open wide, he turns around and glances at McCree, still mumbling and carrying an endless banter he isn’t paying attention to anymore.

“What?” McCree asks.

“They injected you a truth serum,” Gabe says.

“Yeah, that damn shit burns when they inject it on you, did you know that?” McCree says, showing him his arm covered in bruises and needle marks.

“We need to find Genji and get out of here,” Gabriel says. “I want Dr. Ziegler to have a look at you as soon as possible.”

“Genji? Is he here?” McCree asks while a dopey smile grows on his lips as he follows Gabriel outside the cell that has trapped him in for almost twenty-four hours.

“Yes,” Gabriel says, glancing back at Jesse while he undoes his steps to find their way out without getting lost in that labyrinth of cells. “I’ll warn him through the comms.”

McCree giggles stupidly, not minding the sore muscles, the starvation, and the dizziness ruling his head. He is going to see Genji, and it fills his heart with unbridled joy. The cowboy has had the hots for the ninja since they met, nursing a crush that developed into something more as he fueled it fantasizing about them together. But he never made a move, as blatantly as he flirts with anyone else he gets tongue-tied with him, unable to ask for a date, a drink, not even a damn cigarette if it could be interpreted as more than friendship.

He has masked his interest with friendliness and experience tells him he has doomed himself in a zone he will never get out. McCree lives out his fantasies whenever he can, daydreaming about Genji, staring from afar, an occasional ogling at the locker room the ninja avoids at regular hours. It’s getting worse as time goes by but he has diagnosed himself to be a complete and utter lost cause.

While the commander proceeds and leads his hand to his ear to speak through the comms McCree squeezes his shoulder, making him turn around. “Tell Genji I miss him,” he mumbles and Gabriel suppresses a chuckle. “And that I like him, he should know that too.”

Gabriel ignores him and tells Genji to meet at the rendezvous point for pick up since their mission, as long as they get out of there without further trouble, it’s been more than successful. But he cannot miss the chance to pick on the cowboy a little, giving him some of his own medicine for a change.

“What do you mean you _like_ him?” Gabriel asks while the corner of his lips twitches upward.

“I…” McCree hesitates for a moment, trying to find the words. “I want to bury my face in that juicy ninja ass so bad, that’s how much I like him.” Gabriel’s guffaw echoes in the empty corridors but that doesn’t detriment Jesse’s enthusiasm. From all the things he could have said, that he wanted a date, that he likes him for his reserved personality, his swordsmanship, admiration, friendship, all the things they already share because Gabriel has seen them together enough times in and out the battlefield; from all the things he could have picked up from his filthy mind the truest of all is that McCree wants to eat ass.

“Look who’s pining for the ninja,” Gabriel mocks him.

“I’m soft down on him,” McCree says very seriously, not at all embarrassed by confessing his most shameful dream. “I stare at him when he isn’t noticing and I jerk off thinking about him because you have _no idea_ how much he turns me on, I…”

“Over sharing there, kid,” Gabriel says and chuckles, turning left to go through one last aile before they are out of that damn Talon base. “Why haven’t you said something to him? You flirt with everyone.”

“Because,” McCree says and blushes, the red coming up his cheeks. “He’s out of my league, so cool and ninja-like, and I’m a wrong.”

“You should tell him,” Gabriel says, patting his back. “Not now, when you’re sober and not drowning in drugs, but you gotta get over that crush, kid.”

“You’re right, Gabe,” McCree says, sighing. “I gotta man up and eat that ass before it’s too late.” Gabriel snorts again. “I don’t even know how many human parts he has left, but I kind of want to find out.” Gabriel arches an eyebrow at him. “I definitely want to find out, do you know if he has a dick? Because I wanna suck his dick real good too.”

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” Gabriel laughs and turns around to glance at him, kind of regretting having unleashed so many secrets from him. “You should ask the good doctor.”

“That’s a great idea,” McCree awes in surprise. “We need to find Angie! Wait, did you blow up the place to rescue me?” He gazes around and sees the hole in the wall, the debris, several fires growing wide as they speak and he the tears gather in his eyes, his emotions out of control while he sobs. “I love you too, Gabe,” McCree murmurs and pulls him into a bear hug while Gabriel chuckles.

“Okay, come here,” Gabriel says and takes the black bandana around the cowboy’s neck, folding it neatly to gag him before it’s too late. “You’ll thank me later.”

McCree frowns and mumbles stuff as he soaks the fabric in his spit, but he lets the commander manhandle him because, as much as he is high and has an inner urge to display in the open all his feelings and truths -and, apparently, wet dreams too- there is still a little piece of common sense sparkling at the back of his head.

“Hmhm,” McCree mumbles, pointing with his head behind Gabriel.

“I found McCree’s weapon,” Genji says, the corner of his eyes wrinkling at the sight of the cowboy, but his handy mask does a great job covering his smile. He nods at him, carrying carefully Peacekeeper in his hand, knowing how much it means to Jesse.

“Let’s get out of here,” Gabriel says, crossing the big hole in the wall.

“Why is he gagged, commander?” Genji asks.

“Believe me, it’s better this way,” Gabriel says and laughs.

The cold breeze of the night slams their faces when the aircraft flies low enough for them to get inside, forgetting that damn place once and for all. Concerning McCree, he doesn’t want to step into a Talon’s base for a long time. He has found the experience really unpleasant, to say the least. Genji sits beside him, nudging him with his shoulder and McCree hums and tries to speak to no avail but he can feel the blush on his cheeks and the words trying to burst out of his mouth.

Genji’s presence is enough to calm him down and he even gets some shuteye leaning on his shoulder which right now resembles something like heaven to Jesse. The commander shakes him up, takes off the gag and shoves a straw into his mouth, stick in a sugary bottle of apple juice. His mind is more awake than ever and he mumbles a blue streak of nonsense while Gabriel secures the bandana again and pats him on the shoulder. “Hang in there, we’re almost home,” Gabriel says and his smile widens when he glances at Genji, taking care of McCree and keeping him company even though the cowboy cannot speak.

As soon as they arrive, the team tired and on edge after the run against the clock from the past hours, Gabriel checks McCree who is still pretty high from the serum they injected on him, and he fears it will take at least a few more hours of sedatives and rest to get him back to normal.

“I will take him to Dr. Ziegler,” Genji says, his mask finally off inasmuch as he stored his weapons and some parts of his armor in his locker.

Gabriel sighs and does the same with his shotguns, taking off his black beanie and wanting nothing more than a shower and Jackie pressed by his side on the bed. He can debrief him there -he smiles to himself at the prospect- if he weren’t so tired… “Alright,” he concedes, narrowing his eyes at the feeble attempt of a smile that creeps on the ninja’s lips. “Just don’t take off the gag,” Gabriel warns.

McCree’s defeated stance walks side to side with Genji the short distance that will take them to Dr. Ziegler’s infirmary. He wants to thank Genji, tell him how much it means to him that he risked his life to get him back because he knows the ninja volunteer for this mission. He is a good friend, McCree wryly thinks while he is overwhelmed, watery eyes and heart thumping uncontrollably in his chest. Every step that takes them closer to his destination weights heavy on him, shrinking his heart as though it is the last chance he has to confess what he feels for him. Perhaps it is, perhaps it is already too late.

He stops and swallows, his body finally surrendering to what his mind wants, even though he shouldn’t trust his mind right now, he trusts his heart. It is now or never. McCree pulls the gag down and Genji turns around when he notices he isn’t walking beside him anymore.

“Genji. I like you,” McCree says and hesitates for a moment when Genji’s eyes open wide and the cowboy takes a step toward him.

Genji freezes right there and now, his heart skips a beat and, since everything happened and he woke up in this cyborg existence he has never felt more alive than when he is with Jesse and listening to those words move all his humans and cyborg parts in unison.

“More like I love the heck out of you,” McCree says and chuckles nervously. “Goddamnit, I can’t stop thinking about ya’, since I wake up ‘til I go to bed, and I get hard just thinking about you and I try to stop myself but…” McCree’s face is blushing as he stares right into his eyes and takes another step forward.

Genji turns another shade of red at that, paralyzed by McCree’s not-so-subtle declaration of love which he finds terribly embarrassing and also adorable as he notices that sweet shy smile and how his eyes flick to his lips. Gabriel warned him, he should gag Jesse, stop this nonsense they will both regret tomorrow.

“I’ve been a coward but I ain’t anymore,” McCree says breathing in and ready to pour out of his chest all the things he has been keeping to himself for the past months. “I wanna eat your ass so bad, darlin’, and not shyly, I wanna shamelessly shove my tongue up your ass and fuck you with it until you cannot take it anymore and you sit on my face so I can keep eating you up,” he says, getting closer to him, his cheeks burning, lightheaded and trembling because something is telling him he has fucked up but now he cannot stop. “I wanna do so many things to you and I want you to do so many things to me that I’d need two lifetimes, sweetheart,” McCree says.

“Jesse,” Genji says, but it is a strangled beg. He wished he had his mask on because he knows he is blushing and revealing how much all those words are affecting him. It is enough it clenches his stomach whenever Jesse calls him sweetheart, or darling, or peach, but this is too much.

“I wanna take you out on a date, I wanna treat you right, not pretending we’re just friends because I’m so into you darlin’, you wouldn’t believe it,” McCree says, so close to him but not daring to touch, knowing how Genji keeps his distance with everyone. “And I wanna fuck you,” McCree whispers with a raspy, sweet voice dragging his accent so beautifully it’s turning Genji into a puddle. “And I want you to fuck me too, damn I have dreamed about it so many times and it gets me so hard that when it finally happens, I’m…”

“Jesse, please,” Genji gasps, uncomfortably.

“I know you ain’t interested,” McCree says and his shoulders fall slack in disappointment.

“How do you know?” Genji says but when Jesse lifts his head again and their gazes meet, a noise behind him makes him turn around only to find Angela staring at them.

“What are you guys up to?” Dr. Ziegler says, peeking out his office.

“Nothing!” Genji says, turning around to look at Jesse again and swallows, wanting to dig a hole and hide there.

“I’m just telling him I…” McCree says but Genji’s human hand presses forcefully into his mouth to shut him up while those red eyes glare at him in a mixture of embarrassment, pity and all those things McCree didn’t want to see but are clearly there. He chokes on a sob and bites his tongue until he almost draws blood.

“Gabriel called my office and told me you were on your way,” Dr. Ziegler says, frowning in disbelief.

“Yes,” Genji says and clears his throat, removing his hand from McCree’s mouth.

“They poisoned me with a truth serum,” McCree says and walks toward her, passing by a gobsmacked Genji and brushing slightly his arm on his way there, but unable to look into his eyes after what he just said to him. The words sink into his brain and he curses his damn big, filthy mouth.

“Come, you need a sedative and some rest,” Angela says, taking his temperature with the back of his hand. “You’ve got a fever too! Thank you for bringing him here, Genji, you can come visit him tomorrow but he needs to rest tonight.”

“Thank you, Angela,” Genji says and watches how the doctor pats McCree’s back and walks him inside the infirmary before he sighs and walks dolefully to his room.

The lights in the infirmary are a nightmare in blinding white and he feels again the lingering headache getting worse and worse while his body is washing away the evil substance that has doomed his love life, or at least the little that was there to doom. But it is too late, he should have kept the stupid gag on to keep his mouth at bay, his big, filthy mouth that has probably ruined the best and only friend he has had since he got here. He makes a mental plan to apologize to Genji as soon as he sees him again, blaming everything on the serum and probably a bit on his own heated imagination too.

“Are you alright?” Angela says, not waiting for an answer when those puppy eyes glance at her sad and watery. “This will give you a good night sleep while your body gets rid of the drug.”

McCree swallows the pills dutifully and leans on the gurney, already missing his bunker, his bed, and Genji’s presence on the other side of the room. He should probably ask Gabe for another partner to make things easy for the ninja. “Angie,” McCree says and grabs her wrist. “I fucked up, but this is a life or death issue.” Angela blinks and leans forward, a furrow of concern settled between her eyebrows. “Does Genji have a dick?”

“Oh, my,” Angela says, suppressing a giggle. “I am afraid that information is bound by professional confidentiality, Jesse.” His face of disappointment twitches the corner of her lip upward into a sweet half-smile. “Now rest. You will feel better tomorrow.”

 

When the morning light seeps through the windows and disturbs his sleep, he doesn’t feel better as the doctor promised, in fact, his head is heady and heavy, his eyes swollen and seems like he has the worst hangover of his life but without having drunk a drop of poison. McCree groans and stretches on the uncomfortable gurney that has served as his bed tonight.

“Good morning,” Genji says.

McCree turns around as fast as his face goes a deep red, finding Genji on his grey hoodie sitting on a chair next to him. He swallows, babbles something that he hopes sounds as a reply and a cold sweat runs down his back. Genji sets the datapad aside and offers him some water which he drinks avidly more to avoid his eyes than to sate his thirst -at least that’s one he can take care of-.

“How are you?”

“Good,” he says and keeps slurping from the straw.

McCree remembers everything, one of the best parts of a hangover is when you know you’ve been silly and said stupid things but you cannot entirely remember how bad they were. In this case, he remembers every fucking thing he said and did even though he cannot understand why he would ever in his state of mind tell Genji he wants to eat his ass, or Gabe, he fucking told Gabe too. He’s been betrayed by his past self and he is angry but above all embarrassed.

“Angela said you’d be discharged later,” Genji says, taking back the empty glass of water.

“Good,” McCree says, but he realizes the ninja is trying to make things less awkward and he isn’t helping. “I’m starving.” The words leave his mouth without noticing and he curses inwardly, choking on a gasp while he spots a smirk on Genji’s lips.

“We can go grab a burger later if you want,” Genji says, a pink shade adorning his cheeks.

McCree swallows while his heart threatens to leave his chest. He straightens on the bed, leaving his embarrassment aside and glancing at those eyes pinning him in place and still waiting for an answer. “After what I said?” Genji lets out a feeble chuckle. “M’sorry I said those things out of the blue, I wasn’t myself an’ I…”

“Jesse,” Genji says with that big smile that happens so sparsely McCree treasures them. “I like you, you are my best friend and,” Genji clears his throat wondering how this was so easy back in the days when he was a teenager charming boys and girls whenever he pleased but it is hard now when he has the cowboy in front of him. “I would like to go on a date with you if you still mean what you said yesterday.”

“I’m a man of my word, darlin’,” McCree says unable to help the wolfish grin on his face that makes him forget the dreadful headache, the sore muscles and the hole in his stomach, and this time he doesn’t need help from any substance to flirt. “And when I said I’d take you out to dinner I meant you were the main course,” he says and winks at him.

The way Genji blushes and smiles fill his heart with joy and suddenly, as they chuckle to shake the nerves, he blesses his big mouth, the damn truth serum, and even Talon because everything went better than expected and he has a prospect for a marvelous date where he will make true all his wet dreams with the ninja who rules his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! ﾍ(=￣∇￣)ﾉ
> 
> Suggestions, corrections, and comments are more than welcome !! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩


End file.
